


Better Than Chocolate

by Lady_Ravyn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Aliens, Australia, Confessions, JackRabbit - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pooka E. Aster Bunnymund, Sunsets, Sweet, Tears, cuTIEPIES, hardtowriteslang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ravyn/pseuds/Lady_Ravyn
Summary: When Aster goes to get his certified chocolate taster, he stumbles on a scene so beautiful he's dumbfounded. And dumbfounded Aster leads to no-filter Aster. Only rated teen for suggestive words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aussie slang is so HARD. I know I got that wrong. But, I am dipping my toe into this fandom. I am a serious jackrabbit shipper, and I kinda want to write a sequel to this containing some smut but... that depends on your feedback ;) Please leave comments and let me know what you think. I love kudos, but I love the comments even more. :)

E. Aster Bunnymund was at a loss for words for the first time in a long, long time. The Pooka, who was older than the planet itself, couldn’t remember ever having seen something so… ethereal. He blinked his forest green eyes, his nose twitching lightly at his shocked confusion. At one time, the most beautiful thing he had seen was his home planet, the greenest grass, and the most beautiful sunsets. Even once he arrived on the planet Earth, he found beauty in really only nature. It was strange at first, watching humanity evolve. They were so gangly, short, and the lack of fur was a major turn off to Aster. It took many millennia for him to find humans appealing, and then the spirits. Yet he had never been as awestruck as he was at that moment. 

He had come to find the winter spirit, wanting him to taste the new chocolates he was  
experimenting on. In the downtime that surrounds fall, it was mostly what Aster worked on;  
gathering new flowers, looking for new colors, testing new chocolates. Since he himself could  
not taste the morsel, he would use his nose and his fellow guardians’ pallet. However, North would eat pretty much anything loaded with sweets and claim he loved it. Tooth was hesitant to eat ANY sugar. Sandy didn’t particular care for chocolate. So, since Jack had become a guardian a mere decade earlier, he had become Aster’s official taste tester. 

_Jack_ …. Aster finally registered what he was seeing, finally believing it wasn’t some chocolate fume induced hallucination. Or perhaps a dream. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the thought before lightly tugging his hair on his chest. With a wince he assumed that yes, it was reality and yes, he was seeing a fully naked Jack Frost. 

Well, he wasn’t seeing all of the winter spirit. Jack was currently waist deep in the water of his lake. Aster knew from the temperature outside it had to be chilly, but Jack seemed at home. He was running an old cloth along his shoulders, and with his back to Aster, the Pooka was treated to a spectacular view of his surprisingly muscular back. Being hidden under his baggy sweatshirt, the muscles were never really visible. _But_ , Aster thought as he watched the water droplets drop off of his wet hair, and follow invisible trails down between the spirit’s shoulder blades, _I suppose all that flying and balancing does take a lot of control __. He felt his ears flatten against his neck, and the heat pooling under his fur along his neck and muzzle. He watched as Jack ducked under the water before coming back up facing Aster._

_My stars,_ the once warrior scholar thought as his eyes took in the young man’s form from the front. He was standing just tall enough to reveal the v of Jack’s lower abdomen. He actually did have abs, of course they were more lithe than bulky. His snow white skin was dotted with two pale pink nipples, and nothing else that Aster could see from his viewpoint on the bank. What he could see was the water beginning to form in frost patterns along his hips and sides before also forming on his shoulders. Aster couldn’t resist the soft sigh, and the twitch of his ears as he followed the line of Jack’s neck, up to his jaw bones. His hair was hanging wet over his sharp blue eyes, making him look en…

“Kangaroo? You okay?” Aster immediately straightened up, thanking the heavens he was born with fur to conceal the blush. 

“M’fine, Frostbite,” he mumbled resisting the urge to tug at his fur on his neck. Jack eyed him before shrugging. 

“That’s good. Just scared the hell out of me standing there all quiet and… serious.” He smirked then, and Aster felt a distinct jump in his hidden sheathe. _Not now, Aster. Keep it together._

“Sorry, mate. Got lost for a minute I s’pose.” Aster made sure to keep his voice level, keeping his posture relaxed even if his muscles were tensed to bolt at any second. Upon closer inspection, he almost thought Jack was…blushing? Instead of the normal white of his cheeks, they were blue with frost. 

“Well… Did you need anything?” His voice was off too. Frowning a little, Aster cautiously stepped behind a tree to give Jack some privacy.

“Gotta new batch of chocy,” Aster said, smiling at the happy laugh from Jack. His keen ears picked up the rustle of clothing, and his nose caught the smell of leather mixed with scent of snow. 

“Sounds great, cottontail.” He come to stand in front of Aster. The Pooka frowned as he eyed the still naked chest in front of him and Jack’s frost thickened on his cheeks. “I, uh… I need to repair my hoodie.” He held up the material, showing Aster the long tear through the front of the blue material. “My shirt was beyond repair, but this just needs some TLC.”

“What happened, Jack?” Aster was worried about his fellow guardian, forgetting for a second that the young man WAS naked from the waist up. Up close he could see the faint pink line running from his left shoulder to just under his ribcage on the right side. Aster squatted down, running his paw along the line worriedly. He knew spirits healed pretty fast, but he couldn’t help but wonder how deep the cut went. He heard Jack gasp, and jerked his head up to see the look he was being given. Jack looked… part terrified but also part hopeful. _In fact_ , Aster delved into the hope Jack was feeling. The winter spirit was hopeful because he was being… touched.

“I- uh- that is,” He mumbled while still meeting Aster’s eyes. “It was just some minor ice sprites. They’re taken care of but… I still took a hit.” He frosted further making Aster smile before he tenderly pressed along the fading scar. 

“Frostb-Jack.” He corrected to show how serious he was. “You should’ve went to North, or came to me. We would be happy to take care of these things. Even spirits can get infections.” Aster knew that he came off a little preachy, but he wanted the other man to know that he didn’t have to be alone. He met Jack’s eyes, which were filled with cautiousness. 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” he mumbled stepping back and away from Aster’s touch. “Really Bun-Bun, its fine. It happens enough that I know how to handle myself.” Aster felt the heat rise in his eyes and before he could think twice he grabbed the spirit by the shoulders giving a light shake.

“You don’t have to handle it alone!” He saw Jack flinch and forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that Jack was not used to touch or closeness, even after a decade. “Jack… we are your family. If we didn’t want to, we wouldn’t offer.” He met the blue eyes in front of him, before sighing and tugging the sprite closer. He folded his arms around Jack, a shiver racing down his spine at the slight coolness of the skin sliding against his fur. He could feel the normally slow heartbeat of Jack speed up, but he was glad he could not sense fear on him. In fact, Jack hugged him back, burying his face into the fur of Aster’s chest. Aster smiled, lightly nuzzling his hair but careful not to accidentally chin him. “I’m here for you, Jackie.” He tightened his hold in return to Jack’s own squeeze. They stood there for a while, before Jack leaned back to look up at Aster. The Pooka smiled down at him, his ears fully relaxed back against his neck. 

“Thank you, bunny.” It was rare to hear his ‘true’ name from the winter spirit, who much preferred nicknames. It did always spur their play fights. Aster thought for a moment before deciding  
.  
“Actually, Jack, my name is Aster.” He watched the happiness fill the ice blue eyes, and smiled in return.

“Aster huh? Well, Aster,” he said stepping back far enough to give a formal bow. It was a little funny since he was half naked, but graceful nonetheless. “Jackson Overland.” Aster gave a small smirk before giving his own bow and ignoring the clench in his chest at the spirit’s scent clinging to his fur.

“E. Aster Bunnymund at your service.” He held out his paw to Jack who took it in a shake. They grinned at each other, before Aster’s grin faded to a soft smile. “How about we watch the sunset before heading back to the warren? You can stay there tonight while I fix your hoodie. Good for you, mate?” He was nervous at first, wondering if maybe that came off a little strong, but Jack only smiled, leading the Pooka up to the cliff to watch the sun. It was towards the end of autumn, and the air was chilly and full of fallen reds and yellows. But as they sat side by side, somehow still holding each other’s hand, Aster couldn’t help but think that the winter spirit beside him was more… beautiful. 

“You okay, Aster?” Said Pooka blinked before taking his other paw to tug at the fur on his neck.

“You’re just… very handsome, mate.” It sounded weird to say since he considered Jack to be beautiful, but he knew the spirit may not enjoy the more feminine view on beauty. _Humans and their gender specified adjectives_. He watched as Jack’s face frosted over, even into the tips of his hair. Aster couldn’t help the chuckle as he leaned, shaking the frost from his hair before settling into just lightly cradling his head. Jack was still stupefied, leaving Aster nervously wonder if he overstepped his boundaries. He immediately pulled back, both of his paws settling in his lap before he turned to watch the sunset. “I mean… I’ma artist, Jackie. When I look at the world around me, I see it through the eyes of an artist. And you, mate, would be a perfect model.” Aster tried to explain the best he could, not knowing exactly why he blurted it out in the first place. “I’m… sorry I made you uncomfortable.” Aster could feel the slightly sting of rejection, telling him he had harbored these feelings towards his fellow guardian for a while. “I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

He stood up quickly, thumping his foot before dropping into the ground, barely hearing the frost spirits yell of surprise. He took off immediately, giving into the urge to run as far away as possible from what just happened. _I was so stupid. He’s HUMAN. Of course he wouldn’t be interested in an overgrown rabbit… A bipedal alien older than this UNIVERSE_. Aster could feel the tears matting his fur around his muzzle. It’d been so long since he had even hugged another person… Those precious minutes of holding the winter spirit, and feeling his hand against the pads of his paw. They would stick with Aster for centuries to come. He could only hope he had not ruined the fragile friendship he had developed with the winter spirit. Coming to the entrance of his warren he slowed down, looking up at the fake sky full of stars. They were set to match the stars he had watched as a kit. 

“You’re a mess, Aster,” he mumbled before heading to the back of the warren where his home was nestled. As he passed by the colored river he caught sight of the silver headed spirit. He was standing, having somewhere found a white t-shirt to cover his chest, clutching the sweatshirt and his staff to his chest. Aster was stunned before remembering he had given Jack a key to the Warren not too long ago. Seeing Aster, Jack slowly floated to stand before him. The Pooka watched cautiously, careful to not take a step closer, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. After a minute, Jack stepped closer, his eyes meeting Aster’s. He only hoped Jack couldn’t see the tear tracks through his fur.

“You shouldn’t run off like that,” Jack said while twisting the staff in his hands. “I’m not good at… relationships of any kind still. I know it’s been a decade… but I was alone for 300 years.” He smiled a little then, his eyes darting to the ground as he continued to speak. “So it would be accurate to assume I have no experience in… compliments. Much less whatever it is… we have.” His words made Aster’s ears perk up lightly. 

“I can see that, mate. It sorta sprung out.” Aster looked down himself, trying to find the words to get his feelings across without scaring Jack. “You… took me by surprise earlier. Seeing you in that…setting was hard to ignore how attractive and… beautiful you are.” He caught Jack’s eyes with a light smile. “And it awoke some feelings that I seemed to have buried deep. I admire you Jackie…” He faded off, not exactly sure if that was what he would call the feelings. He watched Jack, the emotions playing across his face. 

“Well, can’t say I don’t find you pretty handsome yourself cottontail,” he said with a forced smirk, hiding the seriousness and nervousness. He must have saw the disbelief in Aster’s eyes because he immediately sobered. “I mean it Aster. It took me by surprise at first. I think it was while watching you fight Pitch that first mission. I had always been more attracted to men, but you are an alien.” He gave a wry smile. “But you are also the most handsome being I’ve ever seen.” Aster felt his heart pick up speed, and his ears twitches as he watched the honesty in those ice blue eyes. 

“Jack…” But the winter spirit held up his hand. 

“I won’t be good at this. I’ve never been in a relationship human or otherwise, I’m as virginal as they come,” he stumbled there, his cheeks frosted once again, to the tips of his hair. “And I’m not used to touch, or being close… But so far I’m great with you. It’s different. I… want to be close to you, Aster. It may take time to get anywhere and it may not work out but… I’m willing to try.” He smiled sincerely there, the frost blush still present but not as obvious. Aster was at a loss for words, his eyes having long filled with tears. Jack was _accepting_ him. He was _attracted_ to him. He wanted to _try_.

“Jackie…” He grabbed the spirit in his arms, figuring that was okay. He assumed right as the small body wrapped his arms around his waist. “Yes, just…thank you.” He whispered into the winter spirit’s hair. He pulled back to look down at the teary eyed spirit.

“I can feel your joy,” Jack said, wonder evident in his voice. Aster let out a small laugh, cupping the spirit’s neck.

“And I can feel your hope, Snowflake.” Jack laughed then, rubbing his eyes with a bright and sincere smile.

“Can I try something,” he asked hesitant but smiled even brighter when Aster nodded curiously. He slightly floated off of his feet, bringing his eyes level with Aster’s. The Pooka was confused at first as the young man cupped his muzzle before realization dawned on him. Jack leaned forward lightly grazing his lips along Aster’s. Pooka didn’t kiss, but Aster had learned over the years how to adjust to a human’s flat face and sharp nose. He gently guided Jack’s lips back to his, tilting just right to land a somewhat perfect kiss. It lasted a few seconds, and Aster was surprised to realize Jack tasted of mint and chocolate. As he leaned back to smile at his mate, _his mate_ , in front of him, he couldn’t help but think that Jack was much better chocolate.


	2. Make Love To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is finally ready to go all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter of smut! By the way, I tried to do some of Jack's POV too, but I adore writing in Aster's. Even if his accent is near impossible for me to write. Please Kudo and Comment!

Jack grinned as he watched Aster tenderly care to the pot of chocolate in front of him. He had started this batch sometime that morning and just now seemed content with the smell and consistency. Jack let his gaze linger out the window of the kitchen, focusing on the position of the sun. _Somewhere around mid-afternoon I suppose._ Jack was a little restless today, obvious by his fidgeting.

It had been a year since their awkward confession of feelings to each other. It had been a strange year, getting used to one another. Pookan courtships and human courtships, though not too different, did have some things to get used to. Jack had quickly picked up on the circling Aster did, and in return began to do the same. It was actually quite amusing, watching the Pooka garden from all points of view. It gave Jack time to openly admire the form that was his favorite kangaroo. _Yes, that wonderful, muscular, form._ Jack shook himself internally, a light frost brushing across his cheeks. 

That was Jack’s problem, one he hoped to fix soon. For the past few weeks, Jack had decided he was ready to move into the next step in their relationship. Not to say that they haven’t progressed further than kissing, because they definitely had. Pookas thought highly of touch. No matter what was going on, Aster was most of the time in some contact with Jack. Whether it was with an arm around his shoulders at a meeting, holding his hand at the dinner table, or cuddled up in their nest at night. However, any time Jack tried to take it further than heavy petting, Aster put the brakes on. Jack knew that he was just worried about him, not wanting to push the winter spirit any further than what he was ready for. But, Jack decided enough was enough. He wanted Aster and he had planned for this night to be THE night. 

“Almost ready, Jackie,” the Pooka mumbled as he poured the chocolate into the egg shaped molds on the table. Jack momentarily lost track of thought as the smell of chocolate permeated the air. It smelt sweet, meaning it wasn’t any dark chocolate. He smirked then, licking his lips a tad too slowly, and was pleased to see the forest green eyes that followed the movement. 

“Smells delicious, Roo,” He whispered with a smile before leaning to run his fingers along the Pooka’s arm. Aster rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smiled fondly nonetheless. He went back to cleaning the dishes, leaving Jack to thrum his fingers along the table. He could fully admit to being nervous, he was over 300 years old, and still as virgin as the day he was born. Well… not exactly. He smirked to himself, remembering the first time he and Aster had touched one another in their nest. It was the night of Easter and Aster had come in dead tired. This lead to a nice massage which led to other enjoyable acts. And, since Jack had decided he was ready to go all the way, he had taken to prepping himself when Aster wasn’t around or he himself was out. 

_Of course that’s if Aster wants to top._ Jack thought to himself, his tapping moving a little faster. They hadn’t discussed it in any detail, but from what he understood, Aster had been on the giving and receiving end. Jack himself was on the line, stuck between wanting to make the Pooka his, and giving himself up. _Maybe both?_

“You okay, mate?” Jack jumped lightly, cheeks frosting while looking up to the Pooka who had knelt down to eye level in front of Jack. He looked amused, but also a tinge worried. Jack gave his best smile, moving to shift his fingers through the thick fur on Aster’s neck. 

“I’m fine, Aster.” He knew Bunny loved the use of his real name, especially in private. Jack smiled at the forest green eyes twinkling in happiness. “Chocolate ready?” Aster laughed before gingerly picking up a chocolate between his claws. 

“Le’mme know how you like it, Jackie.” He held it out for Jack to grab, but Jack smirked deciding now was as good a time as any to execute his plan. He leaned forward, grabbing the shocked Pooka’s wrist before biting the chocolate in half. His eyes widened at the creamy filling before closing with a soft moan. It was a minty filling, mixed with cherries and surrounded by hardened soft chocolate. He felt Aster stiffen and opened his eyes halfway. Aster’s eyes were wide enough to show the whites, and his breathing labored. Jack smirked, meeting his eyes while carefully licking the pads and claws of his paws, cleaning the melted chocolate and white center off. He leaned back, making a show of licking his lips clean, and rubbing small circles on the inside of the furry wrist in his grasp. 

“I believe I have a new favorite, Roo. Wanna taste?” Jack tugged at the wrist in his grasp, pulling Aster’s lips to his own. It was strange in the beginning, getting used to the fur and whiskers, but a year later and Jack couldn’t imagine kissing a simple human ever again. He felt the soft purr in Aster’s chest as the older male wrapped his other arm around Jack’s waist and lifted him to sit on the edge of the table. Jack went compliantly, distracted by the feel of the tongue sliding sensually along his own. _This is it, Jack. You’re going to get your man and tell him you love him._ Jack could feel his heart beat rapid in his chest, and the matching pulse beneath his thumb that still slowly swept across the Pooka’s wrist. He let his other hand wander through the soft, short fur on Aster’s chest, giving a soft moan as he was pressed closer to the firm body of his soon to be lover. 

“Jackie…” He felt the words whispered against his ear, the whiskers tickled along his neck. He felt the soft puff of air as Aster laughed, nuzzling beneath his ear. “How long have you been wanting to kiss me, mate?” Jack grinned at the teasing tone in Aster’s voice before swallowing the nerves and leaning back to fully look at him. 

“Aster, I want you to take me to bed.” Jack was proud at how firm and confident his voice came out. He watched the forest green eyes darken, before uneasiness crept in. Jack felt his heart stutter as he realized Aster was still self-conscious. 

“I don’t think that would be smart tonight, Jackie. ‘Specially after the taste of chocolate.” Jack watched him step back, turning to clean up. With an impressive growl, the winter spirit grabbed the other’s arm, floating to meet his eyes. 

“I want this, I’m ready.” His voice was even more sure now, and he could feel his eyes glowing with emotion. He watched again as the disbelief shown bright in his love’s eyes. Deciding to be completely honest, Jack placed his fingers along the Pooka’s muzzle. “Aster, I love you.” He felt the unbidden joy from the man before him. It was so bright, and so honest, that it made Jack dizzy for a minute. 

“Are…are you sure, Jackie?” His voice was in disbelief, regardless of the joy thrumming from his soul. Jack smiled, an honest, full of love smile, and gently kissed the tip of Aster’s nose. 

“I love you E. Aster Bunnymund. And I am ready. I want to be yours in every way. Just like you’ll be mine.” 

POV Change 

Aster felt tears prickle his eyes as he met the eyes of the winter spirit in front of him. He could see the honesty in his eyes, he could feel the pure hope radiating from the younger man’s soul. Aster smiled, cupping the spirit’s cheeks as he leaned to place soft kiss on his lips.

“And I love you, Jackie.” He whispered the words he’d been dying to say for months, his body thrumming with pure happiness. Jack laughed softly, wrapping both arms and legs around Aster’s body, hugging him closely. He felt the tears on his fur, but said nothing as he cradled the smaller body beginning to take him to their nest. He waved a paw absentmindedly, the flowers framing the room giving off a soft illuminating glow. He let Jack stand before him, and tenderly ran the pads across his jaw. 

“Ya don’t have to do this,” he whispered, not wanting to push the winter spirit, even if he was the one to initiate it. Jack got that stubborn look in his eyes as he reached for the bottom of his hoodie. 

“Aster, I have been ready for this for months now. I… I love you and I don’t want to share this with anyone else, ever.” He pulled the hoodie and undershirt off, giving Aster a wonderful view of the younger man’s chest. Since his belief base had risen, Jack seemed to change. He had gotten taller, a little more muscular, but he was still lithe and beautiful. The Pooka sighed with a smile, lifting his arm to once more wrap around his waist. 

“Okay, snowbird. But if you change your mind,” Aster started only to be cut off by Jack pulling his lips to his own. He gave a soft moan against the cool lips of his soon to be lover, pulling his body flush to his own. He softly nudged Jack back to the bed, his grip tight on the slim hips that were pressing against his. Jack gave a chuckle as he fell back into the nest, his cheeks frosted and lips red. It was a wonderful look, giving Aster the urge to draw. He smirked, beginning to unwind the leather from his feet, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gave a shiver as cold, nimble fingers begun to trace down his back, and lips traced the tip of his ears. 

“Aster…” The Pooka’s body trembled as the sneaky fingers tweaked his tail. “We never discussed it, but… how do you want to do this?” He could sense Jack’s nervousness as he questioned, still massaging the base of his tail. Aster turned to tug him into his lap, chuckling at the squeak. He met his lover’s eyes, ignoring how his thigh was pressed firmly against Aster’s sheath. 

“Well, Jackie, it’s however you want it.” Aster watched as Jack thought, biting his lip. 

“I want you to… show me how it’s done.” Aster gave a purr of contentment as the spirit traced his fingers through the thicker fur on his chest. 

“Be glad to.” Aster knew his voice came out as a growl, he could feel the spirit trembling in his arms. They met in a kiss again, a little more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance. Jack tugged lightly on his arms, pulling the Pooka down to lean over him his eyes shining with love. Aster could feel his own love shining, making his heart constrict at the happiness he finally had. His ran his pads across the pale nipples that seemed to be permanently hard on the ice spirit. 

Jack gave a soft moan, arching into the touch giving Aster access to his pale neck. He smirked as he softly nibbled and kissed along his neck, careful not to bite too hard, while one paw began to trail down his abs. Aster marveled at how soft and smooth the skin was beneath his pads, while tasting the icy frost at the younger man’s neck. It never failed to make him chuckle when Jack blushed, the frost thickening along his neck and cheeks, making him almost glow. Now, however, he was looking forward to seeing the redness rise beneath the frost, to watch it melt as the frost spirit heated from the inside out. 

The Pooka growled while moving further down, for once his ever-ending patience seemed to reach its final leg. He had wanted Jack for so long. _Too long._ His mind was a whirlwind of naughty thoughts, positions he wanted to see his lithe, beautiful spirit could bend in to. 

He rubbed his flat, slightly textured tongue across the peak of one of Jack’s nipples, smirking at the moan that tumbled from his lips. While nibbling the pink bud, he begun unlacing the deer-skin pants with ease, trying to remember he couldn’t be too rough with the delicate material. _His pants aren’t the only delicate thing here._ With that thought he leaned up to look down at the panting winter spirit beneath him. He hands were twisted in the sheets on their nest, his chest and face already taking on a red tint. 

“Aster?” His voice was trembling, an obvious statement to how nervous he was. The Pooka smiled lovingly, leaning to kiss the spirit beneath him while tugging him free of his pants. He felt the sigh of relief against his neck as Jack, uncaring of the fur, kissed and nibbled along his neck. He gave his own tremulous sigh then, reaching to wrap a paw around Jack’s length. The younger man moaned again, one hand clenching in Aster’s fur on his shoulder, the other working its way down his lover’s chest to his sheath. Aster tightened his grip around Jack’s cock in response to the winter’s spirits feathering, cold touch working his own sex free. 

POV CHANGE

Jack smirked slightly around a moan as he felt Aster’s slick cock slide into his palm. He slowly worked until he had freed all of it, his thoughts torn between that heat in his hand and the heat wrapped around his own hard length. He couldn’t resist the shallow thrusts of his hips, giving into the need for more friction while Aster stroked him. 

“Jack…” He opened his eyes then, meeting the dark green eyes of the Pooka looking down at him. 

“Y-yeah,” he whispered, giving the heat in his hand a slight squeeze while beginning to match the pace his lover had set. He watched the as the pupils nearly overtook those green eyes, the growl released from the furry chest sending shivers down his spine straight to the heat pooling in his abdomen. 

“I’mma need you to prep yourself for’now.” Aster sounded regretful, making Jack frown as he leaned on his elbows to softly kiss under his chin. He gave a pleased purr, stopping to give him a soft kiss. “My digits aren’t exactly good for’that. And while I have a’way to, I want this to’last.” Jack marveled at how thick Aster’s accent became when he was aroused before smirking and nodding to the Pooka.

“That’s fine bunbun. I have been doing that for a while anyway.” He couldn’t help the blush that rose then, even as he reached to plant a soft kiss on the tapered tip of his lover’s cock. “Got anything to… help along?” He smiled at Aster’s heated look as the Pooka released him to rummage through the nightstand for a small bottle of oil. Jack, in the meantime, began to sit up against the headboard, getting himself in a good position. Though he had prepared himself for this mentally, he couldn’t help the slight nervousness. It was so intimate to think of Aster watching him while he… 

“Here Jackie.” He jumped then, eyes wide while meeting Aster’s eyes. He nodded, nervously licking his lip while taking the bottle from his outstretched paw. Aster watched him, apprehension once more making itself known. “Are you sure you want this snowbird?” Jack shot him a glare, not heated so much as irked.

“Aster, I love you. I want to do this. Just… thinking of you watching while I…” He trailed off then, a dangerous smirk making its way across the Pooka’s lips. 

“Im’ma be enjoyin’ the show, Jackie…” Jack flushed then harder before pouring some oil on his fingers. He closed his eyes, slipping his fingers around his cock with a soft moan. He spent a few moments there before making his way lower, arching his back a little and spreading his thighs. _A show huh? I’ll give him a show._ With an internal smirk, he begun to tease himself, moaning a little louder than necessary, ready to tease his lover. He could feel the heat in those eyes as they watched him. 

“Aster…” He moaned then, slipping one finger inside the ring of muscle. He made quick work of slipping in the second while his other hand begun to stroke himself. Bright blue eyes opened then, immediately finding the forest green eyes of his lover. He gave another moan at the sight; Aster had one paw wrapped firmly around his own cock, growling lowly as he stroked in time with Jack. 

POV CHANGE 

“Damnit Jack…” Aster was beyond the point of return, drinking in the sight and show he was graciously given. Jack’s whole body was flushed a pleasant pink his little gasps and moans driving Aster insane. He watched as the younger man slipped in a third finger, arching his back with a high-pitch keen. He leaned forward then, unable to help himself, and ran his tongue flat up the inside of Jack’s thigh, reveling in the moans spilling from his mouth. Aster knew the frost spirit was gone by this point, lost in the pleasure he was giving himself, and watched as he sped his hand up racing headlong for that orgasm he longed for.

The Pooka smirked slightly, reaching to grab both wrists, halting all movement. 

“No Jackie. Not yet…” He reached flicking his tongue along the head of the boy’s cock before pulling back with his wrists in tow. Jack gave a whine then, trying to follow the touch while meeting Aster’s eyes. 

“Then fuck me already!” Aster could feel a shock shoot through him straight to his dick at the words. He gave a long moan, jerking the younger man flat on his back by his thighs. 

“With pleasure, love.” He leaned kissing the spirit beneath him, giving a groan as their hips met with that pleasurable friction. He couldn’t resist a few grinds as he reached for the bottle of oil, before setting back on his knees. He quickly prepared himself before lining up, his eyes moving to meet Jack’s. “Are you ready, snowbird?” He searched those deep blue eyes, one paw softly holding his cheek. Jack smiled then, slightly coming out of his pleasure soaked brain. 

“Make love to me Aster.” Aster smiled then, leaning to kiss the other spirit again as he slowly began to push into him. Though the winter spirit wasn’t near as cool as usual, it wasn’t the heat he had half-expected either. It was something all Jack and that made Aster shiver in response. He’s so tight. He pulled back then, dropping his head on the winter spirit’s chest as he panted, trying to go as slow as possible to not further pain the man beneath him. He could hear the hiss between snow white teeth, and feel the grip tightening on his back.

Aster gave a low moan, pausing to lick and nibble the pink buds on Jack’s chest until he was moaning again, before beginning to press fully inside. He leaned up then to look down at Jack’s face, noting the slight uncomfortable look. 

“You alright?” His voice was rough, and his body was shaking, thrumming with the need to move in his lover. Jack gave a thoughtful look before slowly wriggling his hips. His eyes widened slightly and with an “oh!” he nodded for Aster to continue. The Pooka gave a light chuckle, watching close while slowly withdrawing and pushing back in. He watched the wonder in the spirit’s icy eyes, Jack’s breath hitching. He gave his own moan when the muscles around his cock tightened. He did this for a few more thrusts before beginning to move harder, slightly angling his hips searching for that special spot. 

“Aster!” With that cry, and the nails raking down his back, he knew he had found the young man’s prostate. He smirked against the neck he was currently nibbling.

“Yes Jack?” He stopped then, unable to resist teasing the spirit below him, even though he himself was desperate to let go. 

“You ass don’t stop!” Jack mumbled wrapping his thighs around Aster’s waist to get him to move. Aster chuckled and began to truly thrust into the younger man, making sure to keep the angle perfect to brush against his prostate with each thrust. Jack was letting the most beautiful moans and gasps go, his fingers going from twining in the fur along his back to gripping the base of his ears. At the latter, Aster released an embarrassingly loud moan, his hips stilting in their rhythm as his eyes rolled back. 

“Don’t hold back, Bunbun.” He felt Jack kiss along the inside of his bent ear, making him moan and squirm before giving in to the wicked frost spirit. He gripped the man by his thighs with the same intensity he was being gripped at the base of his ears and begun thrusting hard and unending, using his powerful hips and legs to give the frost spirit what he wanted. The only words from then on out was cries of ‘faster’, ‘harder’, ‘Aster!’, Jack as unable to speak full sentences as Aster was unable to stop if he wanted. He could feel the pressure rising in his cock, and could see Jack’s own red and swollen between them. He leaned then, kissing the spirit messily, passionately while bringing a paw up to grip and pump his cock. 

“Come for me, Jack,” he whispered against his spirit’s ear, giving a quick lick along his neck. Jack arched then, his back bowing as he released across his chest.

“Aster!” His body trembled as he came, tightening around the Pooka’s cock. 

“Jack!” He gave a brutal yell as he too came, shooting hot inside his lover. One arm was wrapped securely around the waist of Jack, the other gripping the sheets beside them. Aster was sure he saw stars behind his eyes, his body shaking just as much as his love beneath him. 

Panting his lowered himself, slowly pulling out to lay beside Jack. He wrapped the younger man in his arms, pulling him tight to his chest. 

“Wow,” Jack whispered, voice scratchy from his cries. Aster gave a soft chuckle, chinning Jack atop his head. 

“My amazing snowbird. Here, lemme clean us up.” He untangled himself slowly, rising to his feet to head to the wash basin. Quickly cleaning himself off, he grabbed a cool washcloth turning back to the bed to find his lover snoring soundly. With a loving smile, he slowly and carefully cleaned his lover off before crawling back in beside him. The lights went out went out with another wave of his hand, and Jack curled up to his chest. 

“I love you, cottontail.” Jack leaned up with a smile, kissing the Pooka. “And thank you for my chocolate earlier.” He gave a tired smirk before laying his head back down. 

“I love you too, Jackie. And I’m glad you liked it.” He gave a chuckle before beginning to drift off. He barely heard the laugh from the spirit in his arms. 

“Roo, you are so much better than the chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this was my first time doing gay smut, so please let me know how I did! I would love to do some black-ice too so just give me an honest opinion. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I re-uploaded an edited version. I am also writing another chapter for this, for their first time 'together'. Should I add this here or perhaps do a separate one-shot? Comments please!


End file.
